


Compliment (Day 3)

by theirblinggirl



Series: Days of Us [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Crossdressing, Genderfluid Suga, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, also obligatory tag:, am i noticing a pattern here, and asahi will definitely go out of his freaking mind, and daichi is loving and caring, but he/him pronouns, i guess, so uhh normal tags, suga is also amazing and brave, suga is just entirely too gorgeous for his own good, this is more daisuga-centric but its still OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "Daichi had never seen Suga in a dress before, although as much as he could tell (he couldn’t, he was absolutely hopeless with clothes), it suited him well."Day 3 of a 31 day AsaDaiSuga drabble collection.





	Compliment (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I'm now posting one a day because I've already written these. When I run out, it'll get slower. This is also the reason for not following the exact order from the challenge, because I skipped some that I didn't have an idea for right away with a promise to myself that I'll get back to it later. Happy reading!

‘So, uhh… how do I look?’ 

Daichi could tell that something was off from Suga’s wobbly voice that went a notch higher with each word, and was barely audible by the time he finished his question from the bedroom. Still, it was a clear sign that he was done doing… whatever it was that required for Daichi to stay out for at least an hour, and that he was allowed back inside. Which was just as well, since they were close to running late from date night with Asahi already. 

So Daichi steered himself for what was looking out to be yet another Suga Crisis, and walked inside.

The first thing he noticed was how Suga was standing taller than he usually did, making him noticeably taller than Daichi, which was Not Fair At All.   

The second was the way Suga averted his eyes and kept his hands in fists by his side, forcing himself to stay still. 

‘Daichi?’ he whispered, tentative, waiting for an answer and dreading it the same time. 

Daichi, being possibly the worst person in the known universe to judge someone’s outfit, took a mental step back to consider his next words.

_ Silver. _ Suga was decidedly looking unusually silver-y in the sparkling dress that fell from his pale shoulders all the way down to mid-thighs in smooth, effortless folds, but appeared to leave his back completely bare in a tricky fashion that was way beyond Daichi’s ability of comprehension. And holy heavens, even his heels were all metallic and glittery and sparkly. With his light hair styled into careful, slightly curling locks and the shiny spot of rhinestone-thingie pressed right on the little mole by his left eye, he looked as pale and silver and unreal as if the moon herself materialized in the bedroom. Daichi felt his heart tighten at that, but he dutifully continued searching for something better to say.

_ Soft. _ There had always been a softness to Suga, a kind of quiet that you’d never have expected from someone as lively and extroverted, as strong and playful as Suga; a softness so different from Asahi’s gentle words and shy, delicate warmth. It was there in the loving glint of Suga’s eyes, in the unconscious, tiny smile in the corner of his mouth whenever he thought no one was looking - and now it was there in the dress billowing around his lean frame, like water embracing a body submerging in it. God how much Daichi wanted to touch that fabric to see if it really was as soft as Suga’s skin. 

_ New.  _ Daichi had never seen Suga in a dress before, although as much as he could tell (he couldn’t, he was absolutely hopeless with clothes), it suited him well. It seemed to be the right size, maybe a bit shorter than optimal, but that was probably Daichi’s jealousy talking. It was definitely a good color, and maybe he could compliment how it “brought out” Suga’s “skin tone” or whatever. But they’d both know he was bullshitting and Daichi was inherently suspicious of the whole “skin tone” business, and besides, Suga would’ve just asked Asahi if he wanted an opinion on colors and tones and whatnot.

And as he was staring at Suga, trying to see all the little details and wishing desperately for Asahi to be here to give a good answer, it hit Daichi that Suga would know better than to ask him about fashion. That maybe he was asking for a completely different kind of honest advice. 

‘Uncomfortable’ Daichi finally said, taking in the nervous, thin line of his lips, the quick darting of his eyes, the tightness of his fists. Suga’s mouth dropped slightly open , at a loss of what to say, before he smiled hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck in clear discomfort and embarrassment. 

‘Oh… no, actually, they look scary, these heels, but they’re pretty comfy, and I’ve been… practicing walking a little, so…’

He was rambling now, and Daichi hated seeing him rambling and embarrassed beyond words.

‘Hey, no. I don’t mean the shoes. It’s… listen here’ he stopped, cupping Suga’s cheeks but waiting patiently for him to look up and into Daichi’s eyes. 

‘You chose this dress for a reason, right? And the shoes and the make-up and even the bar we’re going to. You chose them because you wanted to wear them, right? Don’t be… Don’t ever feel uncomfortable for trying something that you wanted to do okay? And, like, especially not in front of me?’

Suga’s gaze was warming up, and the worried set of his mouth was slowly melting into a determined smile. He took a deep, shaky breath, and as he saw fear and hesitation slowly dissolving in his stance until he was back to being the real Suga, unapologetic and unafraid and so, so brilliantly unique, Daichi wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. But even more than that, he needed to make sure Suga would never have to deal with something like this again.

‘You’re beautiful, you know. Always. With or without clothes. I really can’t care what you wear, but you know that. Asahi does, but he’d never judge you for it. For this. If anything, I’m sure he’s gonna blow a fuse when he sees you. And everyone else, since when do we care about them, right? Right, Koushi?’ 

Suga grinned, wide and happy, and nodded, burying his face a little snugger in Daichi’s palms.

‘Good. Great. So, uhm, can I kiss you now or is that gonna mess up the lipstick or something?’

‘Kiss-proof’ Suga laughed, and before leaning in to test that, Daichi felt himself smile in relief because Suga laughed like himself again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you've enjoyed my spamming of the AsaDaiSuga tag, even if this one was mainly DaiSuga. Also listen, I have thought Long And Hard about which pronouns to use for Suga in this and I promise you it's not random and it's part of the story and his character at this point, but by no means am I against the idea or headcanons of nonbinary Suga (or anyone). 
> 
> Comments, criticism, thoughts and feelings and kudos are, as always, forever appreciated and quite honestly they literally make my day. My Entire Day.
> 
> come find me anytime @ himchankimchije on tumblr :)


End file.
